Spirited Away: A New Journey
by CrossFireAlchemist
Summary: UPDATE! I apologize for the lack of update in the past...several years . but i rediscovered my fic and decided to continue it, I've matured as a writer so I hope my new found experience keeps you enthralled and excited. Lynn
1. Chapter 1

"Ever wonder what happenes if a human ever stayed in the human world? Ever wonder what would happen if the human was BORN in the spirit world? How about if that human was also part spirit? But, there's a twist to these questions. How long did the human/spirit stay? And why was it born there in the first place? And how can a human and spirit procreate? The answer is simple my friends! We just have to go back a bit to when the world was young, spirits are immortal beings until their home is destroyed and they lose all they ever had tieing them to our world.

It all started after the second World War(okay the world wasn't that young then...), a human woman, having lost her family, her children and her husband and her home had deduced herself a lost soul and worthless of life so was going to commit suicide but before the knife was plunged into her heart she was saved by a glowing bright light. She didn't know how or why but somehow the light brought back joy, happiness and she saw, upon closer inspection, the light was truly radiating off the most handsome man she had ever seen and knew that she had to stand again or else she would never see this light again. He began to leave once she had recovered from her emotionally wounded state but she followed closely, not wanting to lose sight of him. When he finally stopped he turned to her, he was not mad, he smiled, walked over to her and kissed her on the lips gently. "You shall stay with me then." he said to her, gentlly, voice smooth, deep, matching his features. After that the woman and the spirit lived together for a while, about two years before they had their first child. A baby girl that held the glow of her father and the kindness and looks of the mother. But the other spirits got wind of their breathren and the woman's union so shot up quickly to stop them! The woman and the spirit knew it would be to late for them, they weeped for their infant child and reluctantly gave her up to a human couple where the child would grow as a regular human amongst all the others in the world. In the end the Spirit and his loving wife were executed, the spirit world never knew what became of the couple's child but they assumed it was dead already after several months of searching." A child's hand shot up quickly, Chihiro, smiling, looked over to him. "Yes, Takato?"  
"Wha' ever happen' to da baby?" he asked loudly, all the other children on the play carpet all piped up asking the same question. Chihiro smiled, telling the children to quiet down so she could tell them.  
"Well, the girl grew up in the human world, there really is no telling what happened to her, let's hope she found her way and lived happily ever after." She answered and was about to say more when the clock chimed, she stopped it and stood. "Sorry guys, but it looks like time's up for me. Your parents should be by to pick you up in a little while, better get your things ready." there was a series of groans but the children did as they were told.

Chihiro had a job of reading to children on her spare time, reading hour was her favorite time of the day. She liked telling stories, she has loved folklore of spirits since she was a kid, the sudden interest turned up when she was just 10 and it grew into a passion that burned like a pheonix's eyes. She still lived with her parents in the old house on the hill but was close to owning a place of her own.

Making sure all the kids had been picked up by their parents the 18 year old walked to her car, saying goodbye to the librarian as she walked out.

"You tell good stories," stated a person behind her, she turned and saw someone, their face was hidden by a book so she could not tell who it was, but the gender was evident. "I just wanted to tell you that Miss." they began to walk away and CHihiro looked after them, a chill running through her. She could not explain the uneasiness she felt with that person but it was there. They had been wearing a large coat which was a bit strange seeing as it was summer and temperatures were reaching close to the hundreds. She shook her head and continued to her car and got in, placing her purse on the passenger seat she sighed and started out on the road. Putting on the radio she began to hum along to a song by Gackt, for some reason she could not forget about the mysterious woman who had complimented her after her work. It was almost an hour until she finally got home and went up to her room that her mother said that someone had come to look for her.  
"Who was it?" she inquired to her mother curiously.  
"I don't know, she never gave me her name, but she said she had to meet with you. I didn't know exactly when you were gonna be back so I told her to come back later, I hope that's alright." Chihiro nodded, though her mother had left without waiting for an answer she laid in her bed and sighed, stretching. "I wonder what story I should tell them next time...they seemed to like the story about the half spirit half human girl...I'll let them decide on a new story." she stood and walked out of her room, dressed in her evening clothes she went down to make herself some dinner. Her parents were in their room, most likely watching television, it's what they always did if they weren't around the house. The sudden knock in the quiet house startled Chihiro, making her drop the cup, luckily it was plastic and didn't break but the milk was spilled everywhere. She cursed and grabbed some paper towles, placing them over the mess and hurried to the door. "Coming!" SHe brought herself to a sudden stop and nearly flung the door off its hinges. The person at the door had their back to her, long silver hair cascaded down the persons back, blue streaks made it look like a water fall. "Uh, e-excuse me...?" she said softly, the person turned their head to look over their shoulder and they grinned as they suddenly embraced Chihiro. "Chi-chan!" the woman cried happily and spun Chihiro around the room.  
She couldn't think, she could but they were all the same two questions: Who was this person and WHY was she spinning her around the room!

(((This is my first fic, please forgive me for any mistakes! >. I am a writer at heart and if there is any OOCness I apologize and I am open for critisism but any flames will be tossed back)))


	2. Reunion

Chihiro managed to break away from the womans grip, she placed a hand over her chest and looked about ready to scream but didn't. "Wh-Who are you!" she asked, a safe distance away from the suddenly frowning woman. "Awww, seems like Chi-chan dosn't remember...hmm...I'll give you a hint! What's your favorite song as a child? I know! It was Yasashisa ni tsutsumareta nara!" Chihiro stared at the woman carefully, no one knew her favorite song, she had only ever told one person...

"Ah! Ji-chan!" she cried, smiling happily and threw herself at the woman, they embraced, happy to be with each other again. After a moment of happiness the sat on the couch, regailing each other on the past 13 years since they had been seperated. Iruna had been friends with Chihiro since the day their mothers had met at "Mommy and me" classes. THey had been about a year old at the time, when it was time to let the children interact with each other they had crawled straight to each other, or rather, Jin crawled, Chihiro threw playdo at her. It had been comical to see a baby dodge small balls of playdo. In the end they had gotten very close.

But one day, Jin's parents announced that they would be moving away, when Jin broke the new to Chihiro they had hung out for three days nonstop, going shopping, thinking of ideas of how to get back together, to write to each other every day. But of course, as all long distance friendships are, they grew apart and in time, forgot about each other. Then Chihiro moved away, to her new home, but that was off the subject. The girls were very happy that they were finally back together, they had been inseperable as friends, one weekend they would sleep over at one of their houses, the next weekend it was the others, and so on for several years unless there were guests in which they wouldn't be able to get away. But now it seemed as if it was back to the way it used to be, them giggling, laughing, snacking on foods and having tickle fights.  
"Chi-chan, my parents told me a secret about 2 years ago." said Jin, not looking at her friend as she looked at the tv that was on in front of her, they were in Chihiro's room, laying back on the bed, food between them. The brunette looked at Jin curiously.

"Really? What did they say, if I could ask?" she said carefully, looking up at her friend, knowing the smile she held on her face. It was false smile that did not hold any joy or happiness in it, a smile that lied and took the place of happiness so as not to worry anyone else. "Jin...?" she said softly.

"They said I was...adopted...Chihiro..." she hung her head, eyes shadowed over, shoulders slouched. The brunette frowned and placed her arms around her friends shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jin..." she could understand her friends unhappiness. Jin and her parents had been closer than most daughters and their parents. They had been very close, gotten along very well and they had welcomed Chihiro whenever she liked, unlike the latter's parents who denied enterance on a couple days, often getting tired of the girls' squealing laughter.  
"And Also...they told me...where I could find my real parents...that's what brought me here...And I've been searching and while I was, I discovered your last name in the phone book. So I paid you a visit." she tried to lighten the mood then, smiling at her friend she placed an arm back on her shoulders. Chihiro smiled and nodded.  
"That's wonderful! I would love to help you look, Jin! Could you please let me help you!" she begged and Jin laughed, nodding her head as she smiled.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I made a friend, he'll be stopping by to pick me up soon." she smiled, nodding to herself as she looked at the clock. "Any minute now really, hey maybe you can come out with me and help me coax him inside!" she chuckled to herself and after a moment of silence attacked Chihiro with tickles! Giggles and laughter filled the room as they participated in a juvenile tickle fight when a car honk was heard and they hopped to the door.  
"Oi! Get your butt in here, you!" Jin called to the car. Chihiro tried to make out the physical features of the person in the car but had some trouble. It was rather dark and the light of the car was off. She could tell there was some hesitance when the drivers side door finally opened and a rather tall man stepped out.

Jin ran at him, grabbed his arm and forced him forward and pushed him into the light so he was visible. He was handsome, with dark brown hair, going a little passed his shoulders, wearing a white t-shirt and black jacket and faded jeans he looked like a regular bad-boy, all that was missing were the tattoos. He bowed slightly, holding out his hand for Chihiro to shake.

"Hello, Miss Chihiro, Jin-san has told me much about you." he smiled slightly, trying to be polite. Chihiro didn't know what to do, aside from shaking his hand she couldn't say a word. Jin watched the two interact and smiled to herself. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself...My name is..."

(OMG OMG OMG! What's his name! Do YOU know! Cause I sure do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll be back to post! meanwhile please enjoy this nice poem I wrote!

**Lifeless Take 1**

Standing alone I die

Never knowing true life

Losing those Iove

It's a feeling that can't be risen above

I hate myself

I must destroy what I've felt

Love, Kindess, Happiness

I would sooner be lifeless

My guardians can no longer help me

Aria still lay sleeping

Deeper now than ever before

Look at all the blood on the floor

The pale dying girl on the bed  
Soon she will be dead

How unfortunate

She never found a purpose

All she ever did was love

She knew she could not rise above

She was not supposed to be born

Decorated forlorn

Only death would bring happiness

She was finally lifeless

(AND IF YOU TAKE THIS POEM FOR YOUR OWN WORK I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN, RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS, STRANGLE U WITH THEM AND FORCE FEED THEM BACK TO YOU, GET A HEAVY GAY BODY BUILDER AND HAVE HIM ASS RAPE YOU TILL YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD evil gleam in eyes Have a good day now! w


End file.
